


Letters to Seto

by SJBoensch (orphan_account)



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SJBoensch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow writes some letters to Seto in their time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter 1

Dear Seto,

Well, I read that humans did this sort of thing for the people they liked. And I may or may not like you and your dumb name . . . So I figured I’d just write it down so you’d know.

Don’t get your hopes up though. This may all be because you’re my best friend.

From,  
Crow


	2. Letter 2

Dear Seto,

Man I didn’t think I’d be writing you another one of these letters. But I just wanted to say that I finally got to that place. Man a lot of crazy things went on in my childhood. Well, it wasn’t really a childhood actually. I wasn’t ever really even human.

I kind of knew too. I didn’t get injured like normal humans. I can’t cry. I don’t need food or water. I never really had to go to the bathroom. I move too swiftly to be human. And what kind of human can do half of the awesome stuff I’m capable of?

But I can still feel. That’s what’s pretty crazy. And, Seto, I feel a lot for you. You’re my first friend, my first best friend. You were my first kiss too. I didn’t wanna tell you because that’d make me sound pretty lame. But it’s true.

I wonder if I’ll ever be able to get these letters to you . . .

Your Best Friend,  
Crow


	3. Letter 3

Dear Seto,

I think I may like you more than a friend.

That’s really blunt sorry. But I don’t understand. I’m a doll. Why can I feel these things? Why does it feel like I actually have a heartbeat when I think of seeing you again? Of kissing you again?

What are you doing to me, Seto?

Your Best Friend,  
Crow


	4. Letter 4

Dear Seto,

I still haven’t found a way to mail these letters to you. That’s probably good and bad.

My body has been slower recently. I’m not sure why, but I think it may have to do with my power source. After all, I’m not human. But I can’t run out of power yet! I still have so much to tell you! And I still have so many things I wanna show you, Seto! And . . . I’m scared.

I don’t wanna die alone.

I don’t wanna leave you alone.

Your Best Friend,  
Crow


	5. Letter 5 (Final)

Seto,

I love you.

It’s come to this. I can barely move my hands anymore. I probably won’t be able to tell you in person so I have to say it in a letter.

I love you.

I don’t want to leave you alone. But I’m pushing myself as it is. All I can do is hope that you’ll somehow find these letters.

I love you.

Love,  
Crow


End file.
